1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, the subject matter described herein relates to the intelligent selection of network interfaces for communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Current wireless data processing devices are capable of connecting to network services through multiple different communication interfaces including Wifi interfaces (e.g., 802.11 interfaces) and cellular data interfaces (e.g., GPRS, G3, G4 interfaces). FIG. 1, for example, illustrates a wireless client 101 with a Wifi interface 102 for connecting to a network service 110 over a Wifi network 105 and a cellular interface 103 for connecting to a push notification service 110 over the cellular network 106.